Family Found
by ScoobyDoo8u224
Summary: Rizzoli's lost a family member the day after they were born. I hate to do this but I will not be continuing this fic. I wrote the first chapters for this fic years before posting but I will not be continuing it. I am officially putting this up for adoption as trying to write any more brings back painful memories that I don't want to think about. Just one request Pm me if u do.
1. Hello Boston

One Family Tragedy, One Family Miracle

AU: Hey so this popped into my head as I was reading a similar fic and I will not take credit for this idea. This story is technically a crossover between Rizzoli and Isles and Womens Murder Club both shows are based on book series and both had a detective that were played by Angie Harmon. I thought that this would be a fun thing for me to write.

Let's say that Jane is thirty-five years old and has a twin sister that she doesn't know about. This story takes place in 2010 when R&I starts. This will have characters from Womens Murder Club.

_35 years ago_

_Boston General Hospital_

Angela's P.O.V.

_I was in so much pain because I had gone into labor about six hours ago. My twin girls were ready to be brought into the world. I was squeezing Franks hand so hard he was silently cursing under his breath as this was happening the doctor came into the room. Dr. Pepper told me that it wouldn't be much longer till it would be time for me to push. "It's time to start pushing Mrs. Rizzoli." I pushed for what felt like hours but was more like fifteen minutes_._ At 1:55 A.M. on July 25__th__ Jane Clementine Rizzoli was born. Jane was then taken away by a nurse to be cleaned and have her checked for any possible health problems. Jane was then set in the bassinet that was about three feet away from the bed I was in. I was so busy watching them take care of Jane that I didn't notice that Dr. Pepper was telling me it was time to push again. Ten minutes later at 2:05 A.M. Lindsay Joleen Rizzoli was born. She was given the same treatment as Jane and when they were done they gave me Jane and Lindsay to Frank. After holding the girls for maybe ten minutes they were taken by the doctors to the infant ward. It was time for me to get some rest._

_ Infant Ward_

_Random Nurses P.O.V._

_ Three baby girls were brought to the ward at the same time. The only problem I saw was that one of the baby girls wasn't going to make it through the night. I decided to switch Lindsay Boxer with Lindsay Rizzoli. I knew that the Rizzoli's would be devastated but I knew that they couldn't afford to raise two baby girls. This way both girls would have a home that was stable and loving. _

The next day

_Angela's P.O.V._

_ When Dr. Pepper came to my room the next morning she had a sad expression on her face. I knew that something was wrong. She walked into the room as she told us the news. "Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli, I'm sorry to say that sometime during the night Lindsay died." I lost it and Frank held me while I cried. Frank and I agreed that this would be kept from Jane and any other children that we would have in the future. _

35 years later

San Francisco

Lindsay Boxer P.O.V.

No Mom I don't know where Dad is, and I don't care to find out, he left us remember. "Boxer we got a victim!" Mom gotta go have to get to work. Jacobi what is it? "We got a Kiss Me Not victim." No, this is not my problem. "Well the lead detective Rizzoli has invited you to Boston to help with the case, Tom also told them that you would be there tomorrow." What! Fine. When's my flight? "It leaves today at five P.M." I have to go home and pack my bag. Yay a five-hour flight to Boston, this is going to be so much fun.

AU:

So, what did you guys think? By the way the reason I named the doctor Dr. Pepper was because I was writing this I was drinking a can of it and it just made me laugh. I might have her or her other family members make an appearance in the story later. Thanks for reading.


	2. Stress and Rest

Stress and Rest

AN: So, this fic will not follow the time line of the show but will follow the plot lines from some episodes of both series. I am amazed that people are interested in this story. I am writing this story as I go so I have no chapters for this story written at the time of this chapters posting. To the first reviewer Capucine396 this idea is from a similar story that I read here.

Jane Rizzoli P.O.V.

Hey, Ma! I yelled when I got into the division one café. "Janie you don't need to yell." Sorry, Ma. I have an inspector coming from San Francisco to help with a case that is similar to one of hers. Can you tell me when a Lindsay Boxer gets here? I didn't hear her say anything, so I turned around to face her and she was as pale as a sheet of paper. Ma, you okay? "I'm fine Janie." I knew that she was lying but I decided not to push her even though ever single one of my instincts was screaming at me that I should push her. I went back up to the homicide floor, so I could sit at my desk and figure things out.

As I was sitting at my desk I started to think of the reasons that Ma would have that kind of reaction to the name Lindsay. Maybe a friend with that same name had died when she was younger. My phone buzzed. I looked down to see that it was a text from Maura. She asked if the detective from San Francisco was here yet. I glanced at the time at the top of the screen it read 9:45 A.M. I remember that Lindsay emailed me that she would be here at 10:00 A.M. I replied that she should be here in fifteen minutes. Maura texted back that she couldn't wait to meet her.

Lindsay Boxer P.O.V.

It was almost midnight by the time my flight landed in Boston because of the delays that happened at the airport. I was not in the mood for any bodies bullshit. I went to baggage claim and got my bags then I started walking towards my rental car. I turned on my phone as I walked towards my car and realized that I would not be a happy camper in the morning. I arrived at my hotel forty-five minutes later but was happy to find out that my hotel was only ten minutes away from the precinct. I dropped my bag as soon as I got into my hotel room and passed out on the bed from the amount of jet lag that I had.

I was rudely awakened by my phone ringing. I reached blindly for my phone, finally grabbing it after the third ring. I checked the caller id it was Tom. What could he want at 8:45 in the morning. Tom what do you want? "I just wanted to make sure that your flight landed and that you made it to your hotel." Right, this has nothing to do with the fact that this is a case related to the Kiss Me Not Killer? He was silent at that and I smirked. Tom I can take care of myself with that I ended the call. After I ended the call I started getting ready for the day and my fifteen-minute drive to the BPD. I was worried, I knew what this case had done to my life once and I didn't want that to happen again.

AN: Thanks for reading. I know I'm evil but who knows Lindsay and Jane might meet in the next chapter. Oh wait, I do! Evil laughing. If you review a new chapter will be put up within the next four days but I won't tell you which day. Have a great day bye. ha ha ha ha ha.


	3. What the

WHAT THE FUCK!

AN: Are you guys ready for the meeting between Jane and Lindsay?

Lindsay Boxer P.O.V.

I had just parked my rental outside of BPD when someone yelled "Vanilla didn't you already go in for work this morning or am I in heaven because you have a twin?" I didn't think that the homeless man was talking to me until he came up to me. "Vanilla why you ignoring me, I am your CI after all." I don't even know you. He looked hurt when I said that, and I felt kinda bad. Sorry man you must have me confused with someone else, my name is Lindsay Boxer. What's yours? "Well my name is Rondo and you look like the detective that I work with the only difference is her hair is a wild curly mane." Well it was nice meeting you Rondo, but I need to meet a detective Rizzoli in the café. "That's my Vanilla, bye."

I walked into the café and went up to the counter to ask if the women knew a detective Rizzoli. Miss can you tell me where to find detective Rizzoli. "Janie just because you try to make your voice sound different doesn't mean you can fool me, I'm the one that gave birth to you." Miss you have me mistaken with someone else my name is Lindsay Boxer. She turned around and her face went so pale that I thought she was going to faint. Mis… "Your dead the doctors told me that you died." She then fainted but luckily someone behind the counter caught her before she could hit the floor. I was about to ask if she was okay but was interrupted by a young man yelling at me. "JANE! What did you do to make Ma faint did you tell her that you were…" He stopped mid-sentence when I turned around to face him and all the color drained from his face. Hey, are you okay man? "Yeah you look like my older sister Jane, but what happened to my Ma?" I asked her where I could find a detective Rizzoli and when she turned around to face me she said I should be dead and that's when she fainted. "Hey anybody call Jane or Maura?" "Yeah Jane is on her way and so is Maura." Some of the other cops had responded to Frankies questions. "Frankie, what happened all I got before I rushed down was Ma was out." A woman that looked like me ran in and straight behind the counter to the woman that fainted.

Jane Rizzoli P.O.V.

I was still thinking when I glanced at the time on my computer it was ten o'clock Lindsay should be here and is probably waiting in the café for me to meet her. I was walking towards the elevator when I got a text from Maura saying that Ma had passed out in the café. I decided not to wait for the elevator and took the stairs making it to the café in record time. Frankie, what happened all I got before I rushed down was that Ma was out. I said as I made my way around the counter. Ma, you okay? "Jane, this woman said she fainted after she saw her." Why did… When I turned to face the woman, I was so shocked to see my double standing on the other side of the counter. "Uh, I must be having a bad day cause I could've sworn that I just saw a person I was told died." Ma you aren't seeing a dead person this is I looked at her questioningly. "Lindsay Boxer San Francisco PD, and why am I supposed to be dead?" "Jane, I didn't know you had a twin sister?" Maura was standing there looking between me and Lindsay. I don't. We all looked at Ma for conformation.

Angela Rizzoli P.O.V.

I was busy cleaning the coffee machine when a familiar voice asked me, "Miss, can you tell me where to find detective Rizzoli?" Janie just because you try to make your voice sound different doesn't mean you can fool me, I'm the one that gave birth to you. "Miss you have me mistaken with someone else my name is Lindsay Boxer." I turned around to tell Jane that her joke wasn't funny, but it wasn't her. No, she was dead, I thought Dr. Pepper told me she was dead. I thought to myself. The last thing I remember is saying, your dead the doctors told me that you died.

When I came to I saw Jane leaning over me. "Ma, you okay?" Uh, I must be having a bad day cause I could've sworn that I just saw a person I was told died. "Ma you aren't seeing a dead person." this is Jane looked at her questioningly. "Lindsay Boxer San Francisco PD, and why am I supposed to be dead?" "Jane, I didn't know you had a twin sister? "I don't." after Jane said that they all looked at me. Maybe we should go somewhere more private and I made my way to the back room. I knew that they were going to have questions, so I was ready for a long conversation.

AN: So, they have met. What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter. Who do you think will be more mad at the situation? Well you just have to wait and see. I know these chapters are short, but I am still setting the scene for the story chapters will become longer as I write them. Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited and reviewed so far. Feel free to PM me to ask questions about the story. I also fixed some of my grammar and spelling mistakes in the first two chapters, they were very minor but I knew it would annoy me till I fixed them.


	4. More Questions than Answers

More Answers, More Questions, More Problems

AN: This is where all hell breaks loose.

Angela Rizzoli P.O.V.

I cleared off the table in the back of the kitchen trying to postpone the questions I was going to be asked. I sat down at one end of the table Jane sat on my left, Maura took a seat right beside Jane, Frankie sat on my right and Lindsay sat at the other end of the table. Now before you get mad at me your Father and I agreed to do what we thought was best for our family. "Ma was I born with a twin sister?" Jane asked me surprisingly calm. Yes, Jane you were. "How did this happen?" Frankie asked. I don't know the doctor told me that Lindsay died the night she was born. "Why did you keep this from us?" Jane it was to painful to talk about I had just given birth to two baby girls and was told that my youngest was dead before she was a day old. "Why did you never tell us?" Frankie I never told you because I didn't want you to mourn the loss of a sister that I thought you would never get to meet. "Do we even know if were related I mean it could be that we are each other's doublegangers?" "Lindsay, I doubt that your face structure is to similar to Jane and Angela's, I could do a DNA test to confirm?"

Maura then pulled two cheek swabs out of her purse. "Maura you keep cheek swabs in your purse?" "Yes, Jane is that not normal?" "It's just something you'd do babe." I looked at Jane and her eyes went wide. "I mean…" No, you can't take that back Janie I'm your mother. Do you have something to tell me. Maura quickly swabbed Jane and Lindsay's cheek, then she left the room quickly not before saying something to Jane. "Maybe you should tell them?"

Tell me what? "Ma, please keep your voice down and none of this information leaves this room." She looked around the table. "Jane you know your secrets are safe with me." "Thanks Frankie." "I'm not going to say anything." "Lindsay, thankyou for understanding." I'm waiting Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Jane looked down before she began to speak. "Maura and I are dating, and we wanted to keep it a secret." I knew it! "WHAT?"

Jane I'm your Mother I knew you were into women since you were seven. "How could you know? I didn't even know until I was eighteen." A Mother always knows. "I was so scared to tell you. I thought that you would shun me because of our religion." Jane you are the way god made you and I can not and will not judge you for how he made you. "Janie, you're my sister I don't care if you love women or men its your life. I'm just glad that you found someone that makes you happy." Jane I've always wanted a doctor in the family so, when's the wedding, and when do I get to have grand children? "Ma!" Jane and Frankie yelled at the same time before all four of us burst into laughter. How long have you and Maura been dating? "About four months."

Just then Maura came back with the results of the DNA test. "Maura that was fast?" "Well I only compared Lindsay's DNA to yours. It was a match Identical twins have almost identical DNA, though there are some minor differences in your DNA." Maura are you saying that this is my daughter? "Yes, Lindsay Boxer is actually Lindsay Joleen Rizzoli." The room was dead silent. All of us were in shock. I looked at Lindsay, I could tell that she was trying to get over her shock. The silence was broken by Maura. "I think we all need some time so let's put this on the back coil and take care of the case." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Jane Rizzoli P.O.V.

"I think we all need some time so let's put this on the back coil and take care of the case." I started to nod but then realized what Maura had said. I think that you mean, lets put this on the back burner. "Isn't that the same thing?" No Maura, it's not but it was close enough. We all started laughing as the tension finally began to leave the room. Lindsay follow me to the homicide floor. Everyone got up and began to leave knowing that this wasn't the end of the conversation.

I was still shocked at the discovery of having a twin that had supposedly died the night of her birth only to find out that she had been alive and well raised by another family. I walked Lindsay to the elevator in dead silence. I pushed the button for the third floor. So how long you been a cop? "seven years as an inspector and in the last two years I was promoted to lead inspector in the homicide unit, you." Youngest female to make detective and first female detective in the homicide unit. I was also the top of my class at the academy,and an honor recruit. So, this case is personal? "How could you tell?" All of us have that one case that follows us I said as I rubbed the scars on my hands. She noticed but decided not to comment.

"Jane!" "We got…" Korsak stopped mid-sentence as Lindsay and I stepped out of the elevator. Korsak don't even ask this will be explained later. Frost gave us the same look as we walk towards the murder board but decided to leave it alone. Korsak what were you saying we got something?

AN: I know I am evil, but we will get into the case in the next chapter as this chapter was getting to long and the last part of me setting the scene for the story. Yes, this is a Rizzles fic, but it will have kissing and fluffy moments. You don't like it don't read it and you can just ignore it if you really like the story as it is background for now, but it will be expanded on in later chapters. Thanks for reading please tell me your thoughts. Man so many grammar errors to fix.


	5. Karma's Justice

Karma's Justice

AN: The nurse that caused this whole thing is named Ruby Peel. This has significance to criminal justice as a whole. I'll leave it to you to figure out be detectives like Jane and Frost or Korsak if you prefer. If you can figure it out than PM me and I'll list the answer in the next chapter.

_July thirty-first, 1975_

_Nurse Ruby Peel P.O.V._

_I was looking at the stick in my hand with a little pink plus sign. I was horrified I just found out that I was expecting a baby and just six days ago I had taken a baby girl away from her mother and father by giving her to another family, even though it shouldn't have been my decision to make. I couldn't take it back, so I would have to live with it for the rest of my life. The Boxer and Rizzoli families had already left the hospital with the babies. The Boxer family had already gone back to their home in San Francisco, the Rizzoli family were at their home in south Boston mourning the loss of a daughter and celebrating the birth of another. I hoped that I would never run into the Rizzoli family again._

_Nine months later I gave birth to a baby boy and named him James Franklin Peel. He was born April thirteenth, 1976 at 8:30 P.M. Then when James was ten years old his father left and didn't come back. When James was Nineteen he got accepted to BCU. I was so proud of him, he had gotten in on a full ride scholar ship. When he came home from school for his first winter break he was love sick. He told me about a girl he met that was only a year older then him._

_Winter Break From BCU, 1995_

_James Franklin Peel P.O.V._

_ Mom I met this girl when I was running in the park near BCU. She was stunning and very distracting. So, distracting that I didn't notice that I had accidently started running towards the pond. _

_I only noticed when I was suddenly soaking wet and trying to get back to the shore. The girl had noticed and ran towards me without a second thought she jumped in after me. "Hey man grab my hand and I'll pull you towards the shore." I grabbed her hand and let her drag me to shore. After we both got out, she started laughing at me. What did I do? "Am I so distracting that it made you turn onto the dock and run off at full speed?" I was so embarrassed because she knew that I was staring at her. "My name is Jane Rizzoli by the way nice to meet you or should I say to have the pleasure of saving you from drowning." I laughed, and she smiled, then I did something stupid I asked her out on a date and got rejected. "Sorry man I don't even know your name, but I don't swing that way." Well my name is James Peel, maybe we can be each other's wing-man. "Yeah, sounds like fun see you around James." _

_My mother seemed to freeze at the name, but I thought nothing of it and we had fun for the time I was on break._

_May twenty-fifth, 2009_

_Boston General Hospital_

_Ruby Peel P.O.V._

_ At six-thirty a female detective age thirty-four was brought in with a cut on her neck and two stab wounds in her hands. I was assigned to look after the woman when she got out of surgery. Dr. Pepper had managed to repair most of the damage that was done to the woman's hands, but she would get pain when the weather changed. I entered the room and checked the woman's chart. I was so shocked to see the name that I dropped the chart but thankfully I didn't wake her up. Why does this keep happening to me? Jane Clementine Rizzoli was my patient again._

_ I called my son later that day to tell him that his best friend from college was in the hospital. "JANES WHAT?!" "I'm on my way."_

_James Franklin Peel P.O.V. _

_ I was rushing to the hospital because I was worried about my friend that was being treated for injuries. I was her emergency contact since she had gotten into a fight with her mother over her wanting to be a cop. When I arrived at the hospital my Mom was waiting at the front of the hospital. "She's in room 314 and is still asleep because of the pain killers." Mom she's tough and stubborn I think I will get her to talk._

_ I went straight to room 314 and saw that I was right Jane was awake and trying to get out of bed. JANE CLEMANTINE RIZZOLI YOU SIT YOUR ASS BACK ON THAT BED RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FORCE YOU! She jumped and looked at me guiltily because she knew that I was right. Jane you need to rest otherwise you won't heal fast and won't be able to go back to work as fast. "Jane, who is this guy? Do I need to throw him out of your room.?" I turned around to see an older man with hair that was graying, wearing a suit and had a badge and a gun strapped to his belt. "No Korsak." "He's my best friend and my emergency contact." The man I now know is Korsak held out his hand for me to shake as we introduced ourselves. "Jane I'll leave you to get reacquainted with your friend." Korsak left after that. _

_ Jane you need to let your mother know that you're in the hospital. "NO!" "James you know what she'll say, that she was right and that I should quit the job that I love because of this." Jane I am going to call her and tell her if you don't. "You wouldn't dare." You want to test that or are you going to call your mother. "No." Okay I pulled out my phone and started dialing her number as I left the room with Jane cussing me out._

_ Thirty minutes after the call Mrs. Rizzoli arrived at the hospital and made a beeline for me. I started talking before she could. You will not try and make her feel guilty for getting hurt while her job is dangerous she loves it and has worked so hard to reach this point in her career. She opened her mouth to respond but I was on a roll. You will be here because she is your daughter and will not antagonize her about anything or I will have you thrown out of the hospital am I clear. She nodded her head in stunned silence. _

Lindsay Boxer P.O.V.

"So, this case is personal?" Jane asked me, and I nodded then asked, how did you know? "All of us have that one case that follows us." She started to rub the scars on her hands while she said this, but I decided not to ask. When the doors to the elevator opened a man that had graying hair started to say something but stopped when he saw Jane and I exit the elevator. Jane told him later when he got a questioning look on his face and so did a man that I assume was her partner had the same look as Korsak but decided not to comment. "Korsak, what were you saying we got something?" Jane asked the man. Korsak shook off his shock and continued with what he was saying before he was stunned into silence. "We got the vic's ID her name is Elaine Lewis she is from Silver Springs, Nevada." "I ran her image through the missing persons data base, her parents filed the report two weeks ago." "Frost are the parent on their way, so they can answer questions?" "Not yet Jane I was just about to call them when you and your double came up." Frost got to work calling the parents while Korsak and Jane turned to me. "Lindsay do you think that you can tell us anything that you know about the Kiss Me Not Killer?" Just as Jane said this a bald man in a gray suit came out of the Lieutenant's office. "Rizzoli is that detective from SFPD here?" Yeah that's me. I put out my hand for him to shake. "Jane this is no time for pulling my leg." "Cavanaugh when have I ever pulled your leg?" Jane was by the murder board when she said this causing him to do a double take. "What the hell is going on here Rizzoli?" Lieutenant my name is Lindsay Boxer well I guess technically it is Rizzoli as Jane, Angela, Frankie, Maura, and I just found out. I wasn't expecting what happened next as the mail came in.

"Delivery for Detective Rizzoli."

Jane Rizzoli P.O.V.

"Delivery for Detective Rizzoli." That's me. I signed for the letter and opened it. As I read it the letter my blood went cold.

_Dear Rizzoli,_

_ I know that you are not my inspector Boxer, but you look so much like her. I am excited to play this game with you and your team. I can't wait to see if you figure out the theme to my murders. I love to play games and I heard that you have done this once before with Hoyt. He gave you those scars on your hands, didn't he?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kiss Me Not Killer._

"Jane what's wrong?" I heard Korsak ask me so, I handed him the letter.

Vince Korsak P.O.V.

Jane what's wrong? she was looking very pale after reading the letter. She handed it to me as she sat down. I scanned the letter. No not again I thought. Jane there is no way that we will let this guy hurt you. "Vince what are you talking about?" Cavanaugh asked as I handed him the letter. He got the same look on his face as me. "Vince, I want you to keep an eye on Rizzoli and Boxer." Yes sir.

AN: Hey guys I know its late posting I was busy with college midterms. Anyway, I usually don't leave so many cliff hangers, but this is were the chapter ends. The next one will have more info and hopefully won't end in a cliff hanger.


End file.
